1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved sealed liquid-filled module and to a method of forming the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a module which is sealed to the top and bottom surfaces of a printed wiring board containing heat emitting components. The module is cooled by liquid such as fluorocarbons within the module.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of fluorocarbons to cool printed wiring board components and enclosures for the fluorocarbons to be sealed thereto is known in the art. The present invention, however, provides an improved seal which also can be opened for replacement or repair of components.